The other side
by Gerkyhen
Summary: This is basically my serious view of a Red Tigers player's perspective of their loss and of the Snowkids adventure. OC. Quite emotional. Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik football. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1 Lets get started

The other side

_This is basically a view from an OC (who plays for the Tigers) of the loss and the following events to come._

"This the first match of the rest of your lives, you understand me!?"

The Red Tigers nodded in agreement as their coach Artegor Nexus shouted this, spit flew out and hit Ami Yung- the Red Tigers star striker- right on her chin, Ami grimaced and wiped the spit of with a clenched fist. Artegor was right of course, they **had **to win this if they wanted to continue their dream. They'd been training for so **long**! But it **never** seemed to pay off. Ami had always felt slightly awkward with the rest of her team, they were all rich, getting their mummies and daddies to do and buy everything for them, but that wasn't like Ami. Ami was rich because she had no parents; they had died when she was younger and had left a vast fortune for her. Ami was only with the Tigers because she was rich and she knew this, it didn't matter to them if she was good at football or not, as long as she kept giving money to sustain the team she was accepted…as a player though, not as a friend. Ami had wanted to leave the Tigers for years now, but they were her only chance to get to the big time, and she really needed to get to the big time. She hated living on Akillian; she had no proper friends, just parasites coming to suck money and presents off her. Ami was good at football and most of the others on the team were not, they insisted on wearing the ridiculous suits because they claimed it helped them to be good at football, but Ami knew this wasn't true, the suits gave them confidence not skill and definitely not good sportsmanship. Ami was beginning to get fed up of the humiliation of losing every match, constantly. That Ryker match had been one of the most horrible experiences of her life. "Are you listening Yung?"

Ami tuned back in to see Artegor and the rest of the team staring at her. "Uh?" she said.

"I was **saying** that the team is depending on you to score the goals, you understand?"

Ami sighed then nodded, and the team relaxed. Ami sighed again, had they not worked it out yet? **One** person alone could not be the team!

3 MINUTES TILL MATCH TIME.

The Tigers team looked up at the ceiling as they hear the announcer tell them this.

"Get ready team, you're in for an easy match" Artegor grinned.

To be continued…

Pretty rubbishy I know, but if you review don't be harsh.


	2. Chapter 2 Match time

**Chapter 2 **

_How annoying is this? I wrote it all out but it deleted it so I had to write it all out again ____ but I hope you enjoy it._

Ami and the rest of her team took their position on the lift that would bring them up to the once frozen field that they would be playing on. "Did you hear that Ami?"

Ami turned to see Bryon the team's goalkeeper behind her. "It's up to you to score"

"Yeah I heard" Ami rolled her eyes.

Then with a jolt the lift was bringing them up, up, up to the field. As Ami's eyes adjusted to the lights, she finally had her first glimpse of the team 'the Snowkids'. And by God! They were **actual** kids. They were expected to play against children? Ami barely kept her mouth from hanging open. They were so young! Ami had to fight the urge to tell them to run. She didn't like her team mates fouling at the best of times, but these were **children**, but Ami knew that this fact wouldn't affect her team mates. Then the floodlights were coming on, Ami was momentarily blinded, but when her eyes came to see again, she noticed what one of the kids were doing. A red headed boy was twisting around following the lights turning on, excitement obvious on his face, she couldn't help herself smiling, she noticed Bryon and Liana (a fellow female player) sniggering at this.

Ami watched as Dax took his position in the centre; she noticed with slight amusement that it was the red headed boy who stood up against him. How **small** he looked in comparison to Dax! The ball shot up and the red headed boy won it passing it smartly to No. 11 a tall black haired boy. No.11 ran up with the ball and faced Liana who quickly tackled. The ball went to Brice who was swiftly tackled by No.2 a small Asian lad.

The ball landed at the feet of a tall, glamorous looking girl she skilled it sweetly past Quent, then past Liana. "In the air Mei, in the air!" the captain was next to Ami shouting from afar. The girl called Mei obviously decided to ignore her captain, passing it low to the red headed boy, at least that was the intention but Tyson got to it first as the red headed boy looked on in shock, the ball landed at the feet of Brice who wasted no time in kicking it hard to Ami.

As the ball reached her Ami felt truly in the game, she ran as fast as she could past the captain, he gave chase but Ami was too fast. She tapped it quickly to Dax who passed it smartly to her as she ran between Mei and the No. 2. "Shoot!" Demanded Artegor right in her ear. Ami happily obliged and the ball went flying into the net. She punched the air with both hands as euphoria and excitement shot through her. Liana came and grabbed her shoulders, they were friends right now, because Ami was doing what they wanted, she was scoring goals for them.

The goalkeeper was on his hands and knees staring into the goal dejectedly but Ami was beyond caring right now, she was taken over by the thought of reaching Genesis stadium, of representing Akillian there. She noticed the goalkeeper looking at her and did her trademark gun fingers in his direction, right now she didn't care how he felt, the adrenaline rushed through her. As she made her way back to her position Liana clapped her on the back. "That's right Ami, keep it up!" she laughed. All the excitement and euphoria left Ami as soon as those words came out of Liana's mouth and the feeling of being used once again set in, all she was wanted for was to score goals, she was not there because they liked her, nobody ever wanted her for that.

Dax and the red headed boy yet again took up their position at the centre of the field. Yet again the red headed boy won it, and this time the ball reached the captain, who went to pass it to a **tiny** black haired boy, but Liana won it she ran for about a metre but was slide tackled by No. 2 the ball reached the tiny boy again who hoofed it to the red headed boy.

The red headed boy passed it to No. 11 who set off running, the red headed boy was obviously annoyed by this, frowning and making a few gestures with his hands. No. 11 tapped it past Tyson and ran around him, but Bryon got there first whacking the ball with all his strength. The ball smashed through the big TV screen, ice fell down onto the field.

The ball reached Ami who went around No. 2, she went to whack it and the goalkeeper dived, and Ami tapped it gently into the goal. She had to admit she felt kinda bad for humiliating the kids (after all they were **just** kids) but this wasn't a friendly match, this was a make or break one and Ami intended to win it, these were the thoughts going through her head as she did her gun fingers celebration once again.

As she made her way back to her position she saw the captain, staring at the floor, sadness overflowing in his face. She couldn't bare to look at it; it looked like this match was even more important to him than it was to her, if that was even possible. Liana turned around to laugh at the goalkeeper, but Ami didn't look up from the icy floor. "Keep it up Ami" Artegor encouraged in her ear.

Ami looked up to see a strange scene, No. 11 was standing right in front of the tiny lad and they seemed to be exchanging words, then No.11 took the ball off of his **team mate** and ran off with it. Ami smiled as the tiny boy made a face and pointed at him in disbelief looking at Liana. Liana shrugged then pushed the tiny boy in the face setting off after No. 11. No 11 got it past Ami and Quent and hoofed it hard…too hard it went flying over the goal right up near the top of the stadium. Bryon laughed and mocked the poor kid. Liana and Brice mocked him too; Liana did thumbs up then a thumbs down as Brice laughed. No. 11 looked extremely annoyed, pretending to smile then nodded. Bryon kicked the ball to Dax who got it to Ami again; she did a flip backwards to get the ball into the goal, the ball went flying in.

Ami stood up in disbelief as the half time whistle went off. 3-0? This was amazing; they hadn't done so well in so long! They stood on the lift again, and as the lift began carrying them down into the darkness, hope flooded through Ami's heart.

To be continued…_sorry but its quite hard to right out the actual match, I'm having to watch it on youtube to remember ____ review and if your going to be critical make it constructive. _


	3. Chapter 3 The other half

**Chapter 3 **

**The other half**

_Sorry about my writing out of the match its pretty hard…but I hope you enjoy it…if that's possible :S_

"**That** is how you play!" Exclaimed Artegor, a wide grin spread across his face as he regarded his team. Ami nodded firmly, it didn't matter if she enjoyed playing for the Red Tiger's or not, she still wanted to win this! "I'm so proud of you!" Artegor laughed, "You're playing it exactly the right way, and those stupid kids don't know where the ball is half the time!"

The Red Tigers laughed, Ami managed to smile. After all it was nothing personal, it wasn't like she'd ever see these kids again. They were playing to win as was she, the best team would come out on top, and at that moment Ami was sure it would be her team. Soon her and her team would be leaving for Genesis, leaving these kids and with any luck this planet behind forever.

Artegor began to speak to Bryon about his 'superb' kick and Ami zoned out, she couldn't help herself thinking about the mood in the Snowkid's locker room. _Must be terrible_ she thought. She remembered when they had lost their first match under Artegor, he had been so angry he'd punched a locker, breaking his knuckles. Ami shuddered. No! They weren't losing **this** match, they were winning! And in the end it would be a Tigers victory!

"Just keep playing the way, you're playing right now and we could be up 6-nil at the end of this match!" Artegor encouraged. An announcement signalled match time and the Red Tigers proceeded to the lift, laughing and joking.

The lift began bringing them up to the field. Ami smiled upwards. _This would be a good match_ she decided. Then they were on the field. "What's she doing down there?" Asked Artegor perplexed in Ami's ear. Ami turned confused to look at the Snowkids…yes there was **something** different about the team, it took Ami a while to figure out who was missing but then she realised the tall No.11 was gone, replaced by a small white haired girl…No. 4. _What does it matter who comes on?_ Ami thought_ we're gonna win either way_. "Aarch I don't know how you did it, but you're not going to get away with this so easily" Artegor continued muttering, then he was addressing his team through their headphones. "Listen to me, all of you, watch out for number 4, keep a close eye on her, she's very dangerous"

Ami shook her head slightly, then looked down at the girl in front of her. _Dangerous?_ A smile played on her lips. _Whatever_. No. 4 turned her back on them and began walking to her position a look of excitement and bewilderment on her face.

Ami exchanged a look with Dax. She could feel his disbelief coming off of him like waves, but the Coach had orders, and Ami wasn't going to let a mistake like underestimating this girl let her slip up. She and Dax nodded at each other, confirming her thoughts, they were going to do **anything** to stop this girl.

Ami watched mildly amused as Dax smiled at the captain and pointed at the goalkeeper who was of all things, **sleeping** in the goal! Ami laughed quietly.

The ball shot up and the red headed boy won it, passing it to No.3 (the small black haired boy) who quickly got it to the captain. The captain ran ferociously, skilling it past Ami and Liana. And kicking it hard to No. 4…the threat.

"It's all yours Tia!" The captain shouted. Ami watched as 'Tia' regarded the ball coming towards her, then suddenly blue flickering lights surrounded her, Brice and Quent watched the ball fly up dumbfounded then rushed to Tia. But Tia jumped high in the air, the lights surrounding her. Ami wasn't too stupid to work out that this was a flux, so this was why Artegor wanted them to watch her! Tia flew up into the air, and poised to shoot. The ball went flying into the net. Ami stared in horror as the big TV declared it 3-1, the coach was right…she definitely was a threat.

Tia came spinning back to the ground, and all the other Snowkids rushed over to her shouting and laughing. Then the captain, the red headed boy, No. 3 and No. 2 all fell in a circle around her. Ami couldn't help herself smiling, that was a funny celebration.

Artegor growled in Ami's ear as the match continued. No. 3 hooked it neatly over Quent's head and gathered it quickly. Quent missed the tackle then had to watch as No. 3 crossed it into Tia who surrounded by the breath whacked the ball beautifully into the net. The Snowkids celebrated yet again…3-2, depression took over Ami.

"What did I tell you!? Keep a close eye on her! Break the rules if you have to!" Artegor screeched in Ami's ear. Ami shook her head. She didn't want to hurt Tia, especially now when depression had taken over her. Ami knew just because she wasn't gonna hurt her that didn't mean Tia would be okay, someone else would step up and do it and they would do it gladly.

Mei passed it to Tia, who began running with the ball. Liana and Brice were behind her and at the same time both came in from behind, hitting the back of her ankle very deliberately. Tia went flying into the air with a cry of pain. Ami bit her lip. _Ouch_ she thought. Tia landed with a thud on the floor. The Snowkids looked on in shock, well most of them did, the captain looked furious and worried. "Tia!" He yelped, rushing to her. He broke through Brice and Liana and fell at Tia's side. Liana smiled slightly. But the red headed boy was in Brice's face. "What the hell is your problem! You just blatantly fouled her, you bastard!" He yelled. Liana sniggered slightly. Ami shook her head…they looked cowardly and stupid and she knew it.

Suddenly a snowflake hit Ami on her arm. _Urgh snow_ one of the main reasons she hated Akillian! "Good job, Liana, Brice!" Artegor cackled in everyone's headpieces. The red headed boy stomped his feet in anger. The snow was falling heavily now and the captain looked extremely worried about the fragile white haired girl who lay before him. The snow coming down on her body made the moment seem all the more tragic.

But Tia was ok, the captain helped her up and she stood slightly shakily, but she was up. Ami watched as the detention fields arrived to pick up Brice and Liana. "Aargh! What's she doing up!?" Artegor screamed in disbelief.

It was a free kick, right outside of the box. Ami shook her head. Look where Brice and Liana had landed them! Ami took her position in the wall with Quent and Tyson, they were all scared, Tyson was **actually **shivering with fear. The captain was going to take it, he placed it well and it went soaring into the goal. Ami swore under her breath, they were going to lose, she could feel it.

Dax took the ball and began running as Liana and Brice fell, they darted off fast to join him. Mei went to tackle Dax but he jumped and kicked it to Ami who ran towards to box, Mei snatched the ball of Ami and rushed upwards, she got it past Liana, but Liana took her out, the ball reached the captain.

"Stop them!" screamed Artegor. Both Ami and Tyson were marking the red headed boy, the captain, unsure of what to do was taken out by Quent. The ball flew into the sky, and Ami looked on in horror as the red headed boy began to gather flux around him. **He **had the flux too!? Why hadn't Artegor warned them about him! A surge of the flux exploded as the boy jumped, he kicked the ball hard, screaming with emotion. The ball hit Bryon in the stomach plummeting him into the goal. Tears exploded out of Ami's eyes as she watched the red headed boy's reaction, apparently he didn't know he had the flux either, he looked on in shock then jumped around for joy. Ami stared at the ground sickened…it wasn't fair, they had deserved to win!

Artegor ranted in Ami's ear, but Ami couldn't hear, she fell to the floor onto her knees, and sobbed. They had never been this close to winning before! It wasn't fair! 4-3 declared the TV screen. Ami didn't care, Ami just wept for what could have been.

_Umm I need reviews, should I continue this or not??? Please review and be nice :P_


	4. Chapter 4 The Aftershock

**Chapter 4**

**The Aftershock**

_I decided to continue with Ami's story, but I'm not sure how long I should keep going. Could you review and please tell me how long I should continue in your opinion?_

The mood in the Tigers locker room was terrible. Brice and Dax had got into a fight and now both of them sat battered and bruised staring at each other. It had taken the full power of both Quent and Tyson to split them up. Ami sighed as she shook her long purple hair out of her helmet. Liana regarded her with her cold green eyes, Ami was always shocked when she saw Liana's eyes after a match they were so piercing. "I wonder where the coach is" Bryon wondered allowed.

The rest of the team turned to look at him. "Well usually he comes down here" he shrugged. Ami went back to looking at the floor as Liana answered him.

"He really wanted to beat this team, I bet he feels like we've made him look like a fool" Liana glared around at everyone. "And let's face it, we did, we lost against kids for Christ's sake" she punched the bench.

Ami didn't look up. The room was quiet, the only sound was Brice and Dax's heavy breathing. Ami sat down.

"Well…what do we do? Do we wait for the coach or leave?"

Everyone looked over at Quent.

Liana shook her head, biting her lip hard. Ami knew that Liana loved Artegor, she regarded him as a father, a cruel and unforgiving father but a father nonetheless and Liana had always been his favourite, it was obviously hurting her that Artegor wasn't even bothering to come down.

"Well I'm leaving" Ami declared standing up.

She had reached the door when Liana spoke. "That's right leave you little bitch"

Ami turned her hand on the door handle to stare at Liana.

"Don't think I've never noticed you, staring down your nose at us, acting like we're animals simply because we play hard. You need to get over yourself Yung, get over yourself and your fucking dead parents"

Ami walked over to Liana and towered over her. "No Liana I don't think you're animals, I just can't bear your snooty attitudes, not one of you ever regarded me as a friend or made any attempt to…"

"Oh just shut up and leave" Brice demanded.

Tears pricked at Ami's eyes. "We're fed up of you and you're up yourself attitude Yung" Liana declared.

The boys agreed, they nodded their heads and agreed. Ami turned her back on Liana. "Liana, you're pathetic, no one likes you for you, everyone likes you for your money"

Suddenly a hard kick in Ami's back sent her flying onto the floor and suddenly Liana was on top of her, scratching and clawing at her ferociously. "Get off you psycho!" Ami screeched trying to defend herself by shielding her face with her arms. Liana punched Ami hard in the stomach then in the throat. Ami gagged and grabbed her neck as Liana continued to pound her. Eventually Ami passed out…

_To be continued, kinda crazy I admit but hey emotions were high. _


	5. Chapter 5 Recovery

**Chapter 5 **

**Recovery**

_Ami has just suffered an attack at the hands of her team mate, how will she recuperate? _

Ami stirred, she was dimly aware of a cold hard feeling on her back. She attempted to open her eyes only to feel a searing pain in one of them. She yelped in pain, then began to right herself. It hurt a lot, but she managed to get herself into a sitting position.

She didn't remember much, but she did recall an argument, had it really escalated to such a scale that she'd been knocked unconscious?

Ami opened her good eye, everything was fuzzy but she could see well enough to grab onto a bench and haul herself up into a standing position. She was still in the changing rooms that much she knew, there was the helmet she'd taken off…she didn't know how long ago.

Ami dragged herself to the mirrors in the bathroom and stared into it, she gasped in shock at the reflection. Her good eye was blackened and her bad eye…was bleeding, crust and puss surrounding it, what had Liana done to her? Her normally pretty face was blackened and bruised, she looked ridiculous.

Tears poured out of the monsters eyes. Why had this happened to her? Ami knew why, because of their loss to the Snowkids, Ami was now a disgusting monster. Anger filled Ami's heart as she thought of the smiling kids, how they'd been so hysterically happy about their win. _How dare they?_ She thought furiously to herself.

All Ami had wanted was to leave Akillian, to fulfil her dreams in Genesis stadium, she wouldn't even have minded if they'd lost their first match there! A dark feeling engulfed Ami, it was completely the Snowkid's fault in her opinion.

Ami dragged herself into the shower and turned it on, she curled into a ball as the piping hot water rained down on her. Her tears mixed in with the water as did her blood, she watched with her good eye as her blood, sweat and tears mixed with the water and disappeared down the drain…just like her dreams.

_A little off topic I know, but I hope you enjoyed it…also it was a little dark. If you review please no mean ones, I try hard, but obviously constructive criticism it welcome. _


End file.
